The Halloween Kids (transcript)
Credit text Alliance Atlantis Presents A Corning-Emerson Group/Savage Studios co-production In association with Decode Entertainment Studio B Productions Scholastic Entertainment THE HALLOWEEN KIDS ACT I Tommy: Royce is my idol because he fights for the rights of kids anywhere. He doesn't have to follow the traditional rules, he goes by his own rules, and along with his pure coolness, that's why he's the most interesting thing I've ever seen. (Tommy activates a boom box) Tommy (singing): Royce is good! Royce is great! He's a guy could really appreciate- All students: STOP! Unknown student: IT BURRRNS!! Tommy: What's the problem? Julie: Beyond the unhealthy hero worship and a lack of singing lessons, what isn't wrong? Tommy: I'm sure the teach wouldn't appreciate you being mean- Ms. Chapley: Thomas, if you keep singing I will fail you! Tommy: Pfft, grown ups... Ms. Chapley: Alright class, we only have one presentation left. Meeks, Dixon, come on down. Alison: Gladly Ms. Chapley. Colleen: Time for a silver lining. Alison: The most interesting thing we've ever seen is something the mortal world has yet to see. Colleen: Aside from Tiberius' clean armpits. Tiberius: Hey I washed them three weeks ago! Alison: It's a creature that defies all before it. The Stinamal. Colleen: Insert spooky piano stinger here. Alison: The Stinamal pursues kids, subjecting them to cruel pranks to mark his territory, only to go in for a final kill come midnight. Colleen: What we're trying to say is that the Stinamal could be our town's biggest threat, and just the fact that we wanted to talk about it is why the Stinamal is the most interesting thing we know about. Alison: Any questions? Ori: Any pictures? Colleen: We don't have any y- Randall: No pictures to back up your arguments? Russell: And on an assignment about the most interesting things you've seen? Tsk tsk. Alison: Come on, people provide pictures of Bigfoot but nobody could prove it's him. Mandy: Much like how you can't prove the existence of another mythical creature, much less one that fits a New Zealand allegory. Colleen: What's that supposed to mean? Kelsey: Face it weirdos, your story is pure boo-cocky. Priscilla: You might as well gargle with hot lead at this point. (Alison and Colleen's vision gets obscured) Dante: Who am I? Alison/Colleen: We don't know. Dante: Exactly, because I'm pretending to be this Stinamal, and he doesn't exist so you can't see me. Devlin: Maybe this Stinamal is in this room, and it eats dorks like you. (unintelligible noises) (Damien slaps him) Damien: A little silence. Is that too much to ask!? But he has a point. If people don't believe in Bigfoot, unicorns or any other of that mumbo jumbo, why should we fall for your crapola? Jenny: Come on guys, they're just kids. Let them have a little fun. Devlin: What do you care? Jenny: We're all in the same class. AND WE'RE KIDS!!! Sparky: Not to mention, just because we haven't seen the unseen, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Brighton: With a little scientific backing, we traced footprints and other paraphernalia for mythical creatures. Their theories aren't as impossible as you imply them to be. Damien: Technically I didn't say they were impossible. Brighton: That's why I said implied. Dante: Ok, enough of this crap! I need to let lose some of this inner frustration. You know that that means. Colleen: I'm afraid to say. Dante/Devlin/Damien: GARBAGE TIME! (Alison and Colleen are thrown down the stairs in a garbage pail) Alison: Well that sucked. Colleen: We better get cleaned up. Last time I went home like this I had to spend my entire weekend in the tub.